


What goes on between two lives

by ThePopsicleSisters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, High School, Multi, Organized Crime, Psychological Drama, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopsicleSisters/pseuds/ThePopsicleSisters
Summary: In the ghetto town of Spireo, there is a school named Burnard Prestine Academy High. A school in the poorest town in the whole country. Lots of criminal activity, violence and more happen there. The students sometimes have to do the worst things just to survive. Kind hearted Safara is truely one of kind, there's no doubt. When "survival of the fitess" is law in this school, she is the only one to play by the rules and lend a helping hand. But there's this boy who always sits alone in the cafeteria. She thought helping him would be easy, turns out it's the hardest task imaginable...





	1. Humble beginings

No matter how hard she tried to be normal, Safara was a rarity amongst man kind. 

She was albino, with long straight white hair, pale skin that burned easily and reddish purple eyes. She stood out from the crowd the most compared to anybody else. She cursed her albinism because it was hard to find clothes that fit her well so she always wore pale colored dresses.Also, it made everybody threat her differently. some found her paleness disgusting, others found it intriguing. She was always questioned by those around her about albinism. She was numb to it, before it annoyed her but now it was as normal as breathing. 

Despite all the troubles she has faced in her life because of her rare condition, she was kind to all, even those who gave her those looks of disapproval, and was always out going. She made friends easily and lots of boys were after her. Not only was it “cool” to be friends with that one albino chick but it was even cooler to date that one albino chick! She never let the attention get to her head and only dated the boys she liked. She was charmed and armed with a winningly charismatic personality. People flocked to her for help of any kind or just to hang out and see her beautiful smile. She was either loved for being herself or disliked for being albino but she was never NEVER hated by anyone who met her. 

She would sometimes talk to a random stranger and befriend them. She had lots of friends at school. The ones she hung out with the most were Malaco, Rory and Jacklyn. 

Malaco was a black kid with cornrow braids and was a loner. He only hung out with Safara because he liked copying her homework instead of doing it himself. He used to be popular. Suddenly out of no where, all the cool kids at school wanted to be his friend. Their motivations were shallow and their friendship insincere. Malaco, who’s father had lost his job at the time, was going thru a family crisis, they were broke. Malaco took it opon himself to assist in supporting the family. One night, Malaco snuck out and went to his uncle, a drug dealer. Malaco started to deal crack and speed at school to the junkies and in alley ways as he walked home from school. The junkies at school and the cool kids loved him since he charged less then typical dealers because of his inexperience. 

Rory had messy redish brown hair and tanned skin. He had a reputation of being a odd ball with a overly imaginative look on life… that’s the kind version at least. He’s a goof ball with a sense of humor nobody understands except for Jacklyn, they’ve been best friends since elementary school. 

Jacklyn’s father is a detective who has very high expectations for his daughter. She is very studious and gets the best grades in school, which is actually pretty easy because almost nobody puts effort into their grades in this school. She is a pretty little white girl, who ironically attends a school full of crime despite her father being a crime fighter. She has straight blond hair, she wears a red kitty hoody and glasses. 

They all attend the Burnard Prestine Academy High, that is located smack dab in the middle of the poorest town in the country, Spireo. A understaffed, under-budget school that is cheap ChEaP CHEAP. This school can’t afford nice things just the students who attend. All the supplies are recycled each year, are usually broken or very old. The students can’t say they can do better either. 

Most of the teenagers who go there don’t really care for their grades. Almost nobody puts in the effort. Some commit crimes like robbery just to get some spare change. The junkies don’t even try to subtle about their drug abuse. Some even smoke in class (if they haven’t been beat up yet by other students who don’t like the smoke). They are gangs who fight each other at recess. This school is a academy but it can’t afford uniforms and even if it could, the teachers wouldn’t be able to enforce the rule of wearing the uniform since the students are too rebellious and some are prone to violence. Most of them await the day they’ll turn 16 with eager impatience because they can drop out of school with out it being illegal. 

This harsh reality of the school’s environment made Safara sad but she never gave up. Her elementary school was ok, full of nice people and she had such a good time there but ever since her mother was fired from her desk job, her family had to move to this neighborhood because it was the only place they could afford. Now, she has to work hard to make connections with good people and to get good grades as too make her way into a good cegep. 

This, and being the new girl at school brought her down but she perservered and made friends to replace the ones she lost while moving. She misses them sure but she doesn’t lament about them as much she used too. She was in the 10th grade now and she this would be her second year at Burnard Prestine Acedemy High. She was ready to take it on.


	2. That boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safara meets the mysterious boy who always sits alone.

Safara was well adjusted to her situation but there was still one thing that preoccupied her. 

There was this boy… she saw him everyday. He walked thru the halls and classrooms like an invisible ghost, nobody talked to him and nobody noticed him. He passed from place to place completely unseen and unheard. He intrigued her. 

“Why is he always alone? Does he have any friends? Is he ok?” Were the questions that often flooded her mind when she watched him. 

“Hey! Safara, you day dreaming again? Did you even listen to anything I said?” Jacklyn snaped her fingers to catch Safara’s attention.

“Wha!?” Safara jumped in surprise. “Oh no.. I’m so sorry, I didn’t listen at all…” 

“What were you day dreaming about?” Rory leaned over the cafeteria table to get uncomfortably close to Safara. Jacklyn grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back to his seat. 

“Oh nothing…” She replied. “I was just staring at somebody. It’s rude, I shouldn’t have been doing that.”    
“Typical Safara and her boy toys. Another hunk got yo interest again?” Malaco asked as he ate his lunch “Who is it this time?” 

“Not really but I was staring at a boy.” She pointed to a mostly empty table with only one person sitting there. “Who is he?” 

Rory and Jacklyn, who were sitting across from Safara to face her, turn their gaze to see the boy in question who was sitting behind them. He had a tall and lanky figure. Black hair and was slowly eating his meal while he was reading a book that was put next to his plate on the table. 

“Boy… that guy looks… tired? Look at the bags under his eyes!” Jacklyn pointed out. 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of people like that! I bet he just didn’t get much sleep.” Rory scoled her by punching her in the shoulder. Jacklyn only frowned, it didn’t hurt that much. Rory would never hit her in the intention of hurting her. 

“I don’t know him. The only time we ever “hung out” was when he came to me once back when I was a dealer. He didn’t say a word. He was wearing a woman’s trench coat that was too big for him. He pointed to one of the bags i was holding. I handed it to him and he gave me 15$, smiled and ran away.” Malaco explained calmly. “He didn’t even ask me what was in the bag, he just bought unidentified drugs as if it was nothing! What an idiot!?” 

“Oh.” Safara muttered. “I was hoping he wouldn’t be a junky. My parents tell me to stay away from those types of people…” 

Malaco laughed. “That’s gonna be hard to do in THIS school! Do they know you hang out with a former dealer??” 

“No. I only talk about the good things you do. I don’t want to be forced to stop being your friend. I think you’re a good person and I like you… as a friend I mean.” Safara answered awkwardly.     
“I wouldn’t date you either.” Malaco replied harshly. 

“I want to make sure he’s ok.” Safara stated. “I want to make him my friend.” 

“He looks like trouble to me but I won’t stop you.” He replied. 

She got up and walked over to the mysterious boy as her friends watched with curiosity.   
She sat down next to him. He didn’t even look up at her, he was so focused on his book. Safara suddenly found herself with an uneasy feeling… 

“Am I really doing this?” She asked herself. “What do I say? This is weird… I always know what to say but I don’t right now…”    
She stared at him eat and read for a bit. The silence tearing into like claws of a hungry beast. He didn’t even glance at her. He was ignoring her completely! Safara took this as a insult, she’d never been ignored by somebody in her life. 

“H-hey…” She said softly, trying to get his attention. He only glanced at her for a second then continued on reading. 

“I’m Safara. What’s your name?” 

No responce. 

“How are you?” 

Silence. 

“Watcha readin’ there?”

Not even a glance in her direction. 

She turned back to face her friends. She could see Malaco snickering and Jacklyn pretending to read a book, trying not to stare. Rory waved and gave her two thumbs up, motivating her to continue onward.   
“I Like your hair.” She said plainly. The boy didn’t look at her but she noticed his cheeks get red. 

“So… you gonna talk or-” She was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. The boy packed up his stuff and headed to the locker room. Just like that, their first interaction was over… He was gone. 

She walked back to her table to get her stuff and meet her friends. The walk of shame. Jacklyn asked how it went. Rory congratulated her for trying her best. Malaco said nothing but just smirked. Though he didn’t say it, she knew he was thinking “I told you so”. 

They parted ways. Safara went to science class. She was surpised to see the boy from earlier sitting in the room. Another testament to his stealth skills! She had never noticed that they had classes together. She wondered if he was in any other of her classes as she sat down. The teacher started talking about the assignment. It was just a little questionnaire they had to film out in teams of 2. 2 of her classmates were asking her if she wanted to be partners with them but she refused. She gazed at the boy, he was working alone. She got up and sat in the desk next to him. This time, he acknowledged her by turning his head to look at her. He raised an eyebrow, gave her a uncertain questioning look and turned back to his work. 

Safara wrote her name on the document and handed it to the boy. “you have to write your name here.” 

He took it, pushed his other work papers aside and opened it to the first page. He was writing in the answers to the question.

“It’s cool that you know the answers, but you have to write your name!” Safara said, sounding offended that he didn’t listen to her. The boy winked and smiled at her then went back to working. 

“Oh that cheeky lil’ basta- wait… that’s the only direct response I’ve gotten him… and he smiled! I’m making progress. He’s just a tough cookie. He’s shy but he’ll open up soon enough.” She thought to herself feeling smug. 

Time passed. The boy practically did all the work. Safara tried to get him to hand her the paper but she only shook his head “no” and continued on. She’s ask him questions but he wouldn’t reply. At least he let her do a question. After getting annoyed at her asking to let he contribute because she felt bad letting him do all the work, he handed her the paper. It was one of the hardest questions in the document. Safara struggled to give a answer she was confident about she managed to write something that made sense. She wanted to go on and do the rest of the questions but he snatched it out of hands and corrected her answer. It was incorrect. He gave her a annoyed look and continued on. 

 

“Ok fine, you can do it all if you want…” She sighed, admitting defeat. 

He completed the document with ease. When he was done, the went back to the first page and wrote down his name. Safara made sure to read it. “Dimitirius Atkins” was the name written down by the boy. 

“Dimitrius Atkins.” She repeated in her head. She knew Dimitri was a name but not Dimitrius. It was interesting. “Finally, I know his name. Why do I feel like I’ve heard it before tho? I think I can remember it being mentioned in history class but I forget who Dimitri was.”

A few seconds before the end of class, she wrote her name and phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to the boy. 

“If ever you want to talk to me, just call this number. Sorry if I was annoying.” She said. She walked out of the class room. 

Dimitri took the paper and stared at it longingly. He didn’t like it but he put it in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to ParcRyder and LizzyBleeds for helping me develope the characters of Safara and Dimitrius.


End file.
